d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
D20 Product Listing
The following is an attempt to catalog all the print d20 products under the sun. I've started with a quick list of official WotC D&D® 3.0 and 3.5 products, but please feel free to add more books to the list. Particularly, we have to add sections for other publishers, in order to catalog the guesstimated 2000 print d20 products that have been on the market since the release of the 3.0 PHB. Try to stick to print publications here. We can always start another page for a d20 PDF Product Listing. Also, try to stick to material with d20 content in it. Some d20-based RPGs do not have the d20 logo, but are distinctly d20-related, so feel free to include them. However, try to avoid products that contain no useable game content (such as DM screens and map-packs). Thanks to Jurgen for creating the d20 NPC Wiki and allowing me to take over this area to build this collection of titles. M Jason Parent mjasonparent@gmail.com Core Rulebooks (6) Dungeons & Dragons® Supplements (49) Forgotten Realms Supplements (20) Dragonlance Supplements (1) *Dragonlance Campaign Setting Eberron Supplements (7) *City of Stormreach *Eberron Campaign Setting *Explorer's Handbook *Five Nations *Magic of Eberron *Races of Eberron *Sharn: City of Towers Dungeons & Dragons Adventures - All settings (15) *The Sunless Citadel *The Forge of Fury *The Speaker in Dreams *The Standing Stone *Heart of Nightfang Spire *Deep Horizon *Lord of the Iron Fortress *Bastion of Broken Souls *Red Hand of Doom *(GH) Return to the Temple of Elemental Evil *(FR) City of the Spider Queen *(FR) Sons of Gruumsh *(EB) Shadows of the Last War *(EB) Whispers of the Vampire Blade *(EB) Grasp of the Emerald Claw Diablo II (2) *Diablo II: Diablerie *Diablo II: To Hell and Back Other WotC (28) Alderac Entertainment Group (98) Atlas Games (37) Avalanche Press (13) BadAxe Games (7) *Grim Tales *Grim Tales: Slavelords of Cydonia *The Book of Unusual Treasures *Heroes of High Favor: Dwarves *Heroes of High Favor: Halflings *Heroes of High Favor: Elves *Heroes of High Favor: Half-Orcs Bard's Productions (1) *Epic Tales, Volume 1: Race for Retribution Bastion Press (21) Bottled Imp Games (3) *Lords of the Night: Vampires *Lords of the Night: Zombies *Lords of the Night: Liches Chaosium (4) Worlds of the Eternal Champion (2) *Dragon Lords of Melnibone *Slaves of Fate Call of Cthulhu d20 (2) *d20 Call of Cthulhu Gamesmasters Pack *HP Lovecraft's Arkham Columbia Games (3) *Nasty, Brutish, and Short: The Orcs of Harn *Trobridge Inn *Evael: Kingdom of the Elves DarkFuries Publishing (7) Dog House Rules (1) *Sidewinder: Recoiled Eternity Publishing (2) *Immortal's Handbook: Epic Bestiary vol 1 *Immortal's Handbook: Ascension Expeditious Retreat Press (9) *A Magical Medieval Society: Western Europe *A Magical Medieval Society: Western Europe Second Edition *A Magical Society: Ecology and Culture *A Magical Society: Beast Builder *A Magical Society: Silk Road *Monster Geographica: Underground *Monster Geographica: Marsh and Aquatic *Monster Geographica: Forest *Monster Geographica: Hill and Mountain Fantasy Flight Games (77) Fiery Dragon Productions (14) Game Mechanics, The (7) Goodman Games (65) Green Ronin (73) Guildhouse Games (7) Human Head Studios (1) Kenzer Co. (36) Malhavoc Press (32) Mongoose Publishing (151) Monkeygod Enterprises (22) Necromancer Games (45) Paizo Publishing (4) Paradigm Concepts (17) Pelgrane Press (2) The Dying Earth (1) *The Primer of Practical Magic General d20 (1) *The Book of Unremitting Horror QuikLink, Inc. (6) S. T. Cooley Publishing (9) Skirmisher Publishing (7) Sovereign Press(8) Stanton Industries (1) Sword and Sorcery Studios (65) Valar Project, Inc. (1) Category:D20 Indexes